


9pm in the Records Room

by revvvv



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revvvv/pseuds/revvvv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Harvey wasn't looking in his direction, he wouldn't know Louis was there, but Louis had a clear view of Harvey. </p><p>Harvey walked to the middle of the room and then turned around and faced the door with his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>"Mike, get in here."</p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>"Mike, your childishness is only convincing me even more that you deserve this tonight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	9pm in the Records Room

9 pm on a Wednesday night and the records room at Pearson Hardman was completely empty.  _Disgusting_ , Louis thought. He very clearly remembered working day and night as an associate, frantically clawing his way up the ladder - unlike some associates *Harvey* who just had everything handed to them. But that was what the associates at Pearson Hardman seemed to expect these days. Just put in the minimum amount of effort and four years later they'd be magically made Partner. Where everything was nothing but money, women, and kicking ass. Except, of course, it wasn't. Louis was a partner now and yet somehow he was still in the records room at 9pm on a Wednesday night. _I have work ethic and dedication to my job,_ he told himself. It had nothing to do with the empty condo awaiting him at the end of the workday.

 

His agreeably disagreeable musings were halted as the door to the Records Room swung open. Following an unknown instinct, Louis flung himself behind a bookshelf and barely contained a squeak of surprise as Harvey Spector strode in. He thought Harvey had gone home hours ago. Frowning, Louis shifted a little further behind the bookcase and peered through the shelves. As long as Harvey wasn't looking in his direction, he wouldn't know Louis was there, but Louis had a clear view of Harvey. _What is Harvey doing here?_

Harvey walked to the middle of the room and then turned around and faced the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Mike, get in here."

 

Nothing happened.

 

"Mike, your childishness is only convincing me even more that you deserve this tonight." Now Louis was really intrigued. Harvey did not sound happy with his golden associate. In fact his voice had taken on a strict, disappointed tone that Louis would never admitted did _things_ to his insides. Squirmy things.

 

A hangdog Mike Ross slowly crept into the room, looking at the floor as he walked up to Harvey.

 

"Harvey..." he started, but trailed off with apparently nothing to say. Harvey said nothing, letting the silence in the room grow thick. Finally, just as Louis himself was about to speak up to break the tension, Harvey shifted. Uncrossing his arms, he put a hand under Mike's chin forcing him to make eye contact.

 

"Why are we here, Mike?" He said softly. The gentleness in his voice was at odds with the tableau the two presented. Harvey standing rigidly and unwaveringly in front of Mike, and Mike standing slumped in front of Harvey, hands clasped nervously in front of him, looking for all the world like a puppy that knows its been bad. Even with Harvey's hand forcing his chin up, Mike's eyes stayed cast down.

 

"Mike." The softness of Harvey's tone was gone. Mike gulped, briefly glanced up at Harvey, and then looked down again.

 

"Because I messed up." He whispered.

 

"More specific, Mike."

 

"I filed the claims wrong. And then when you asked if I had filed them, I said I did because I thought I had! I'm so sorry, I didn't know I had done it wrong until I overheard Kyle and Jason talking about their claims and ... I'm sorry Harvey but you never told me how to submit that kind of paperwork..." The words burst out of Mike in a breathless rush. He looked at Harvey for the first time voluntarily. "I'm sorry Harvey, I'm t-trying!"

 

If it had been up to Louis the associate-turned-beseeching-puppy would have been gathered in his arms and given pets and reassurances right then and there until the big blue eyes stopped swimming in tears and the bottom lips came out of his mouth. Harvey, though, was made of sterner stuff.

 

"I know you're trying. You aren't being punished for filing the claims wrong and you know that. So quit the act. What did you do after you realized you had done it wrong?" _Punished?_

 

"I went back to the Claims Office and I fixed it!" Louis both winced and shivered with glee. Even he knew the defiant tone of that last statement was going to cost Mike. The silence that followed seemed to agree with him. Mike took a step back from Harvey, looking at the floor again.

 

"I did fix it." He muttered. Harvey sighed, folded his arms across his chest. Clearly, he was prepared to drag this conversation out as long as needed.  

 

"What did you do after you 'fixed' it?" Harvey questioned.

 

"... I came back to the office here." Mike rubbed his palms against his thighs nervously.

 

"I should have been more specific," Harvey said mildly. "What _didn't_ you do after you 'fixed' it."

 

"I don't know what you want me to say! I'm sorry I made the mistake in the first place but I did my best to fix it!" Mike said helplessly. Harvey glared at him.

 

"You really don't get why I brought you down here?" He said, sounding for the first time angry. Mike bit his lip again, looking up at Harvey.

 

"I know you're mad at me. I know I did something bad and your files didn't get processed in time for the meeting today and you were blindsided with it.... but Harvey it was a mistake! Have I mentioned I'm sorry?" Mike offered.

 

"I thought we were past conversations like these," Harvey reproved him. "What you didn't do was _tell me_ that a mistake had been made and the files might be held up. Instead you realized you had made a mistake - and that is fine. Believe it or not I know you are human and mistakes are sometimes made. But instead of coming clean and admitting that there might be a problem you went behind my back and tried to cover your tracks. I asked you if there was anything that could go wrong with the paperwork and you said it was taken care of!" By the last sentence Harvey was shouting.

 

"But Harvey," Mike tried, "you've made it abundantly clear in the past that you expect me to be able to teach myself these things and that I shouldn't give you mistakes, only solutions."

 

"Did you know when you went back to the claims office that re-filing the documents might mean they would be held up?" Harvey demanded.

 

"I.... well, I didn't realize my mistake until it was already late in the afternoon ... and the office closes at five, but I got there before five!"

 

"Did you know it was a possibility?"

 

Mike gulped. "Yes."

 

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

 

"I didn't ... I thought there might enough time ..."

 

"You jeopardized our client because you _thought there was enough time_?"

 

"I didn't mean to make you look bad in front of the clients!"

 

"No, you just didn't want to make yourself look bad in front of me!" Harvey amended harshly.

 

"No! It wasn't like that ... I just - just knew you'd be so disappointed in me ... again, and I thought I could fix it," Mike said miserably, sniffling back tears.

 

"Mike, I might have scolded you, yes, but that would have been it. Do you know what would have happened if you'd just been honest and said the paperwork might be held up a day?"

 

Mike just bit his lip and shook his head.

 

"I would have known that it was a possibility. And then I wouldn't have inadvertently _lied_ to our clients by telling them it was taken care of. And when it came to light that the paperwork wasn't in place when I said it was, the clients would have understood! Instead, not only was a million-dollar deal nearly lost, but our clients think we - _think I_   - am incompetent. All because you couldn't tell me the truth!"

 

By the end of Harvey's tirade, Mike was shaking and staring down at the ground again in abject misery.

 

"I know I screwed up by not telling you there could be a problem. You can tell the clients it was all your idiot associates fault and they won't be mad at you anymore --"

 

"Mike!" Harvey cut off the rambling speech. "You are not an idiot and I don't ever want to hear you refer to yourself that way again! And, as we discussed after the Wyatt ordeal, your mistakes are mine. I've accepted blame from the clients and now you will accept blame from me." Louis shivered in his hiding place at the stern tone.

 

"I'm sorry Harvey," Mike repeated. "I won't do it again."

 

"I know you won't Mike," Harvey replied, "But you're still going to be punished for doing it in the first place. You should know better by now."

 

 _Punished?_ Louis thought again. That word did conjure a number of delicious possibilities in his mind, but all of them seemed out of context in the professional setting of Pearson Hardman.

 

"Yes Harvey," Mike whispered.

 

Harvey walked over to one of the leather couches sitting alongside the wall and pulled ... _Oh_! Louis squealed to himself, ignoring the fact that he mentally sounded like a teenage girl. _That's a hairbrush! He's not going to ... not right in the Records Room!_ But it seemed Harvey was.

 

"Pants down Mike and over my lap."  

 

Louis was suddenly harder than he'd even been in his entire life.

 

"Harvey," Mike tried, "I know I was bad and I promise I won't do it again. You don't need to spank me, I get the point, I do!"

 

Silence.

 

"Could I at least keep my pants?"

 

Harvey’s eyebrow inched slowly up. "Let's review. You lied to me. In doing so you nearly ruined a million dollar deal, made Pearson Hardman look bad. Made _me_ look bad. Also, you lied to me."

 

Mike dipped his head guiltily. Slowly he walked forward, undid his pants, and laid himself across Harvey's lap. Harvey smirked.

 

"Nice try kid" and with two fingers he pulled down Mike's boxers as well. Then he picked up the hairbrush.

 

SMACK!

 

Louis's whimper was covered by Mike's yelp. Desperately Louis pressed a hand against his erection, willing himself not to come right there.

 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

 

"Why are you being spanked?" Harvey demanded punctuating his question with more resounding SMACKs!.

 

"Be-bec-a-use I lied," Mike croaked. Harvey paused his onslaught and rubbed a hand between Mike's shoulder blades for a moment.

 

"Is lying to me ever acceptable?"

 

"No."

 

"Good boy." Harvey raised the hairbrush again and dealt out five more harsh swats. Mike's ass was turning a deep pink color and with each SMACK! Mike was whimpering and desperately trying to move his butt out of the line of fire. Harvey wasn't having any of that and used the hand not occupied by the hairbrush to firmly hold his associate down.

 

"When I asked if there could be any problems with the paperwork what should you have done?" The question was peppered with more hard spanks.

 

"I shou-should have t-t-t-old the tru-uth!" Now Mike was crying in distress.

 

SMACK. sob. SMACK. whimper. SMACK. yelp.

 

"Ahhhhhh .... Harvey, p-please! I'm sorry," he wailed. Louis shoved his tie in his mouth to keep from moaning along with Mike.

 

Harvey continued the spanking at a steady pace until Mike's ass was a bright red and Mike was desperately sobbing out apologizes and pleas that he would never lie again. Finally Harvey paused.

 

"Okay, it's alright Mike. Hush now, we're almost done." Harvey said, rubbing little circles in the small of Mike's back until his sobs died down into sniffles.

 

"Al-almost?"

 

"How many opportunities did you have to come clean after I asked if there were any complications with the paperwork?"

 

"I don't know!"

 

SMACK! SMACK!

 

"Ouch! Harvey please!" Mike cried out. "I can't think!"

 

"How many times did we speak after that?" Harvey pushed on relentlessly.

 

"ummmm ...." SMACK! "Five!" Mike shouted out. "I s-saw you five more times that day. Harvey please, no more spankings" Mike sobbed out childishly.  

 

"Okay Mike, you had five opportunities to correct your lie, so that's five more spanks. Just with my hand now, no more hairbrush," Harvey soothed. "I want you to count them out for me, can you do that?"

 

".... yes sir"

 

"Good boy," Harvey tossed the hairbrush to the floor. Mike flinched at the clatter, and Louis bit down harder on his tie.

 

_Smack._

 

"One."

 

_Smack._

 

"T-two."

 

_Smack._

 

"Three!"

 

_Smack._

"Ahhhhhch ... four!"

 

 _Smack_.

 

"F-five! Harvey!"

 

Mikes last wails were a blur in Louis's ears as he suddenly cummed violently in his pants, his own cries muffled on his tie. _Oh wow_ ... that had been ... _shit_ ... Louis could barely think over the rushing in his head. _Fuck_.

 

"Shush, now. We're all done. That's right, it's all over. You're okay now. Just breathe," Harvey was saying softly to his crying associate as Louis's head started to clear. Harvey had resumed rubbing up and down Mike's back, muttering comforting nonsense as Mike's sobs tapered off.

 

The two sat there like that for a while, before Mike slid off Harvey's lap. Harvey stood up and helped Mike pull his boxers and pants back up, although he let Mike do up his own fly. Mike did so with a hiss as the rough fabric was pressed against his sore ass. Mike looked down. For the second time that evening, Harvey placed a hand under Mike's chin and lifted his head up. He wiped the remaining tear tracks off Mike's face.

 

"You okay?" Harvey inquired. Mike squirmed slightly under his gaze.

 

"Am I forgiven?" He asked hesitantly. Harvey instantly opened arms and drew his shaking associate into a tight hug. Louis's eyes widened this ... was not a side of Harvey he knew existed.

 

"Of course you're forgiven. You did something bad, but you've been punished for it, and I know you won't do it again. We don't have to speak about it anymore." Harvey continued to hold Mike for a moment longer until Mike pulled back with a soft blush.

 

"Okay. Thank-you."

 

"Alright Rookie. Go wash off your face and meet me back upstairs. I'll call Ray and have him take you home tonight ... unless you'd like to ride your bike?" Harvey smirked.

 

"Umm ...yeah, no thanks." Mike gave Harvey a watery grin. "Somehow I don't think I'll be riding my bike in for a few days."

 

Harvey snorted. "Well that's one silver-lining to tonight. Getting you off that death trap for a few days! You really need to buy a car before you get on the losing end of an argument with New York traffic!"

 

Mike gave Harvey a weak glare.

 

"You know there are less painful ways to get me off my bike!"

 

Harvey laughed and spun Mike around by the shoulders, giving him a gentle shove towards the door.

 

"Go wash your face," He repeated. "If you aren't back upstairs in fifteen minutes, I will make you ride your bike home!"

 

"Going!" Mike walked quickly out the door; biting his lip again as the motion caused his pants to rub at his sore behind. Harvey just chuckled and followed him out.

 

After they had left, Louis finally let himself slump to the floor with a soft _thud_. Wow. That had just happened.

 

Then it hit Louis. He had it! He had just witnessed Harvey-Perfect-Spector _spanking_ \- nay, physically assaulting (at least that's how it would play out in court) his subordinate!

 

_All I have to do is say the words and Harvey Spector is finished at this firm! Even Jessica can't ignore such blatant unprofessionalism!_

On the other hand ... Louis had never cum so hard. Ever. Maybe going to Jessica wasn't the right move.

 

_Maybe I should spend a few more late nights hanging out in the Records Room...._

 


End file.
